just_cause_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Parker Chapman Audio Logs
Parker Chapman Audio Logs are collectible items in Just Cause 4: Karthstan. Collecting all of them results in the unlock of the Urga 7S 1897. Background Everyone knows the history of Parker Chapman, but there's something they don't know, they were secret recordings of Parker himself before and after he joined Corestar, they're buried in the sand of Karthstan and no one knows who recorded them or why they are there. They all have dates and are recorded as if someone was eavesdropping on the conversations. 1988 Parker: "Where are we? You said it would be in a public place." Unknown: "I never said it would be a "public place" look, I know you're skeptical about this, your dad told me that you will be unwilling to partake in this." Parker: "You never told me what I was "partaking" in, now what is it?!" Unknown: "There's no need to be aggressive, young man, this all ordeal is just a "science experiment"." Parker: "This doesn't look a science experiment by the looks of the equipment." Unknown: "That's nothing, all of this will be in vain." 1990 Drill Instructor: "What's your name asshole?" Parker: "Sir, Pvt. Parker." Drill Instructor: "Is that name "Park Keeper"? Only faggots and miners are called Parker." Parker: "Sir, no, Sir." Drill Instructor: "Private, why do you look 18 years old? Aren't you're supposed to be 20?" Parker: "Sir, it's a disease I extracted when I was young." Drill Instructor: "Well why didn't they mentioned that in the report? Something tells me that you're a snake in the grass. I will be watching you." 1991 Parker's Assistant: "The Soviet Union just collapsed yesterday." Parker: "So?" Parker's Assistant: "What's mean no cold war." Parker: "The Cold War was boring, no fighting, just proxy wars and backstabbers. No wonder why they collapsed, they were communist!" Parker's Assistant: "They been that way since 1917, well at least until now." Parker: "People want "free stuff" that's why they're communist, they want to keep everything for themselves." 1995 Agent: "We've arrived in Belgrade, Yugoslavia by bus. There are three people on board." Parker: "Describe them to me." Agent: "Two men and a woman." Parker: "When I meant "describe" I meant tell me who they're!" Agent: "Ok... the first guy is a white American, the second guy is a...White-Hispanic I don't know! The last one is just a woman." Parker: "Excellent. Those turkeys better paid us the money to do their dirty work for them!" 1997 Parker: "Those motherfuckers! They backed out of their deal! They wanted to use us while they went undercover in our operations! They now know everything we're researching." 2006 CEO: ""I'm proud to announce you, Parker, as the new administrator for the Middle East division." Parker: "Thank you, sir!" CEO: "I personally congratulate you on those raids you performed on Black Hand contractors. We've made adjustments to your new position. Parker: "What are they?" 2013 Parker: "Intelligence report, they're new developments in those mercs Said Farrah was talking about, they work for the Agency and are hired as an exclusive deal between the Agency and Said Farrah. Neither of them knows about their true mission except for one and that is Tom Sheldon." Trivia *These are the only logs that are not personal recordings. Category:Content Category:Karthstan Category:Media